Solek
Solek was an Av-Matoran residing in Karda Nui. He idolized Toa, and when the Toa Nuva arrived in Karda Nui he was overjoyed to finally fight alongside his role models. He also stated that he was best friends with Takua. History Early Life Solek was originally created 100,000 years ago, by the Great Beings. Solek was later sent to Karda Nui, where he helped in preparing it for Mata Nui's use. He then left when his mission was completed. Solek, after the Great Cataclysm, later went through the hole in the Southern Continent, into Karda Nui. It was here that he, along with several other Av-Matoran, set up villages. Soon after, several Brotherhood of Makuta members arrived in Karda Nui. Three of them, Antroz, Chirox, and Vamprah, then began to mutate Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran, using Shadow Leeches. The Final Battle Solek was hiding with the remaining Av-Matoran population during the Brotherhood of Makuta's attack. When Antroz, Vamprah, and Chirox were blinded by Toa Matoro's use of the Kanohi Ignika, Solek and the other Av-Matoran launched small assault missions against them. Then the Makuta started using some of the Shadow Matoran as guides. During this battle, the Toa Nuva appeared, teleported there by Artakha to awaken Mata Nui. The Toa Nuva helped the Matoran drive away the Makuta, and realized that if a Matoran is riding them, they can share each other's memories. After discovering that the Ignika fell into the swamp below after Matoro used it, the Toa split into two teams. Lewa, Kopaka, and Pohatu stayed with the Matoran to fight the Makuta, while Tahu, Gali, and Onua flew down to the swamp to retrieve the Mask of Life. Solek possessed one of the six Keystones which have inscribed upon them the instructions on how to wake Mata Nui. He then gave it to Kopaka. Solek, along with Tanma and Photok, accompanied the Toa on their raid of the Shadow Leech Hive to destroy the Shadow Leeches. While there, he helped Kopaka fight and defeat Mutran as a distraction while the rest of the Matoran and Toa tried to find the Shadow Leech vats. During this battle, Solek discovered that he could create objects made of solid Light while in contact with Kopaka. Then they managed to freeze Mutran solid, but they were suddenly attacked and imprisoned by Antroz, Chirox, and Vamprah, and he, Tanma, and Photok were held captive by Chirox and Vamprah. Mata Nui's Awakening The three Matoran and Toa Nuva were able to escape and Toa Ignika brought down the hive using its ability to weaken the living rock that held the hive together. Solek later helped in the furious battle against the Makuta. In the heat of this battle, Solek created a scoop of light to save a few falling Matoran friends. He, the Toa Nuva, Tanma, and Photok defeated and followed the retreating Makuta down into the Swamp of Secrets to help the other three Toa Nuva Mistika. He later evacuated Karda Nui with the other Av-Matoran and lived on Metru Nui for a while. Sometime later he and the other Matoran evacuated the Matoran Universe onto Spherus Magna. Personality and Traits Solek was an expert on the ancient legends of the Toa Mata. He knew more about his Toa role models than they knew themselves. Kopaka in particular was his hero and he desired to be more like him. He even changed his armor color to white to reflect his idolization of Kopaka. Solek was excited to meet the three Toa Nuva, but he couldn't seem to contain his emotions for them. Solek was an adventurous Matoran, and was best friends with Takua, another adventurous Av-Matoran. Solek was saddened by the Takua's disappearance from Karda Nui and thought that his friend was dead. Powers and Equipment Being an Av-Matoran, Solek could fire bolts of solid light. He could also create solid images out of light when in contact with a Toa. Solek carried two Power Swords and wore a powerless version of the Noble Kanohi Akaku, the Mask of X-Ray Vision. Set Information *Solek's piece count is 14 *Solek's set number is 8945 *Solek was released as a set in 2008. He is seen riding the back of Kopaka, and could also ride Tahu. (Although this was considered non-canon, in Tahu's case, as it never happened.) Trivia *Solek altered his color to white due to his idolization of Kopaka. *Solek was best friends with Takua prior to the Time Slip. *Like other Av-Matoran, Solek's name was likely derived from a word relating to light. The name Solek likely comes from the word solar, which refers to anything relating to the sun. Category:2008 Category:Karda Nui Category:Regular Sets Category:Akaku Wearers